


A Little Louder

by haikyall



Category: Fukurodani - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheer, Confession, F/M, Support, Volleyball, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: Akaashi needs a little help in a situation. The situation? Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	A Little Louder

**Author's Note:**

> This is requested for @lyss_a808 at instagram!
> 
> The might be grammatical errors that may have gone unnoticed by the author. If so, please contact immediately!

You were pulling an all-nighter since you were doing your homework in your Literature subject where you had a 700-word essay when you receive a call. You take a look at the time and caller ID before answering the call.

_‘What the—‘_

“Akaashi-san, why did you call me at such a late hour?” You ask as you see that the time was 2:53 am, six hours, turning seven when you first started. You never received calls at night since you were either asleep or everyone else was asleep, or both. 

“I couldn’t sleep because I was worried, did I wake you?” He inquires with a tint of concern in his voice, You place your phone on the table as you turn on its speaker mode.

“It’s fine, was doing homework anyway,” You say as you continue typing on your laptop random ideas just to fill that 700-word requirement. 

“So, what was the thing that was worrying you?” You start, you stop typing a whole and one of your hands start to reach to your right shoulder, your left-hand forms a fist and start to hit a certain knot located at your shoulder blade. Your body started to ache since you were in the same position for an extremely long amount of time. 

“It’s Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts. You freeze, you’ve known Bokuto your whole highschool life, mainly because of the setter that was talking to you, you were his cousin and the only other relative he has in school. And Akaashi knows full well about your infatuation with the ace, you couldn’t get yourself to say “no” to him. 

“Hello? Y/N-san?”

“Yea, I’m listening,” You say straightening up. You mentally slap yourself for zoning out on your cousin.

“I feel that something bad might happen, can you come to the game tomorrow just in case?” He asks you wonder why did he have to wait such an ungodly time to ask you this, you two were right next to each other a few hours ago.

“Sure, I’ll go, any last reminders?” You say as you start another session of typing away homework till your body hurts and you have to stop.

“Stay at the front row,” Akaashi says in a serious tone. You freeze once again, why did your cousin want you to stay at the front row? You usually stayed a few lines back so that he doesn’t murder you for screaming too loud. 

“Don’t ask why it's relevant to Bokuto, just stay at the front row. Got it?” This is the part where you think that hanging out with the captain might’ve done something to Akaashi. You giggle, letting Akaashi know that you’re still alive. 

“Text me the details”

“And, one more thing, sleep,” He states as he ends the call.

_‘God, he could be such a mother sometimes.’_

_________

You came a little late to not make Bokuto cause a fuss in court, as he always makes a scene the moment he sees you and since Akaashi would murder the both of you after the game. You had just sat down at the front row as Akaashi requested, making a mental note that you shouldn’t scream so much since it distracts the team. You had just sat down yet the tension between Fukurodani and the opposing team was greatly felt by everyone in the court, even if you’re new to volleyball, you can tell that the opposing team is nervous. The very sight of Bokuto and the fact he was part of the top five spikers in Japan might be a good explanation as to why.

You were starting to get a hang with the emo-mode of Bokuto but it’s still quite difficult for you, especially knowing which weakness triggered it. You were kinda nervous since certain teams can pick up the fact that Bokuto has a lot of weaknesses and more fact that he lets it Bother his game mode. 

The game starts as the referee blows on his whistle. The other team starts their serve and is received immediately by Komi, it was a bit long since the serve was powerful. Washio does an overhead pass to Akaashi, who then sets to Bokuto and Bokuto slams the ball at the line of the court. The referee considers it an ‘in’. The boys do a mini celebration before going back to the original formation

_‘Fukurodani got the first point, this is good, Bokuto is starting off well, as he usually do—.’_

Your thoughts are cut off after the opposing team blocked one of Bokuto’s spikes, it wasn’t the first time you’ve seen the Captain’s spikes but it still hurts you on the inside seeing he gets a little pissed every time. The taunting of the opponent didn’t help him recover as well. 

It was always this pattern; Fukurodani gets a point, the opponent gets a point, back and forth, it was becoming evident of the play style the opponent team was doing. They’re trying to piss Bokuto off. You were impressed that the opposing team researched Bokuto but at the same time, it made you want to throw a shoe at everyone in that team because of their tactic. It was working like a charm. Bokuto slowly started getting pissed and disappointed in his game. But you had a feeling that the opponent wasn’t the only thing sending Bokuto to his known emo-mode.

The game continued like this another round of giving points from one opponent to another until the points were suddenly 14-12. The opponent suddenly got the upper hand. This is where Bokuto had his last straw, he pulls off a fed-up face as his eyes shift from excited to blank, you swore you saw a change of eye color before he shows his form as emo-mode. The coach puts out a signal of time-out, it is then respected by both referees.

The members sigh of both relief and annoyance. A relief since he wouldn’t do the emo-mode again in the game, if he did, it would take a long time for him to do it again. Annoyed, well, kinda obvious, isn’t it?

“Bokuto-san, what is it?” Akaashi asks with concern, he needs to fix this problem before they lose more points. Bokuto simply looks at him and Akaashi is full-on angry and annoyed although he saw it coming with the technique the opposing team was doing. The ace then scans the crowd behind them in longing, what on earth was he looking for?

“Y-Y/N-san” Were the only words coming out of Bokuto’s mouth, his eyes still scanning the crowd. Then it clicks inside Akaashi,

_Bokuto wants to see Y/N so he can show off_

The vice-captain knew this exact situation was going to happen. He knew just from how quiet Bokuto was the moment they started their warm-ups. He noticed how he didn’t see you, if he did, Bokuto would already have written his name in Akaashi’s death note. He also took in notice how you weren’t screaming loudly, he mentally facepalms himself, you were quiet because you didn’t want to disrupt the game.

 _‘This ass is our Captain, right?’_ All of the members thought to themselves as they soon find out themselves why Bokuto was at his emo-mode.

“You invited your cousin, right? Where is she?” Bokuto looms over his best friend who at the moment looks annoyed not only at Bokuto but at you as well for shutting up when he wanted you to scream your lungs out. Before Akaashi could answer, the break time was over.

The team made it back to the formation and before the match could start once again, Bokuto says with a disappointed face, “Akaashi, don’t toss to me,” The setter nods and the game starts again. You’ve got to give it to Akaashi, he knew exactly when Bokuto wasn’t on his top form. Unlike your cousin in the court, you had only assumed that captain was in his emo-mode because of the tactic the opponent was pulling off, ignoring the underlying feeling that the strategy might not be the only contributor to the ace’s state. 

The opposing team took the first set, 25-21. And you’d think Bokuto moved one and was back to his top form, no he was not. Losing the first set made him blow more steam off his ears. Bokuto was letting the whole team down, and the coach had no choice but to take its second and last time-out. And Akaashi was having none of his crap, although, he didn’t expect Bokuto’s emo-mode to last this long, he shook his head at how much his friend liked his cousin. Akaashi calls out to his junior setter, Anahori. The junior comes with a look of concern for his Captain.

“Senpai, what is it?”

“Y/N is here, she’s just not screaming, please get her to scream, tell her we need to hear her scream, Bokuto needs to know she’s there.” The junior setter simply nods and starts running off to the staircase that leads to the second floor where the cheering crowd was as the break comes to an end.

_________  
“Oh no, the boys are losing their momentum.”

“It’s cause Bokuto-senpai isn’t in the mood to play,”

“What? He isn’t in the mood to play? But he looks so good from here!”

“Right? But Akaashi-kun isn’t tossing to him lately, if that happens, then it means he’s not in the mood,”

You grip your fists in annoyance and to hold your anger after overhearing the conversation the two fangirls had. You didn’t know which part was pissing you off, the fact they’re gushing over Bokuto, or the fact they knew the tactics of the boys as much as you do. But they weren’t wrong, it was obvious that Bokuto wasn’t trying as hard as he was on the first set. It bummed you to see that Bokuto still hasn’t moved on from his emo-mode but you still had hope.

_‘Bokuto won’t let them lose’_

“Y/N-senpai!!” Anahori calls out from behind leaving the whole crowd shocked, why isn’t he in the court? Sure he was a substitute, but he still needs to be in the court. You look at him with wide-eyes, 

_‘What could he need so badly that he had to ask it in the middle of the game?’_

“Anahori-san, what’s wrong? You should be at th—“ You start, as you try to accommodate the junior panting and grabbing onto his knees for support like he ran a distance of 4 miles long. The crowd murmurs their theories to one another as you hand Anahori bottled water to which he twists the cap effortlessly and drinks a big gulp.

“Bokuto lacks motivation, he needs to hear yo- I mean the crowd scream more,” Anahori rambles out. Anahori leaves out the fact that Bokuto simply needed your voice to play, mainly because the captain hasn’t confessed and the two of you are incredible at being oblivious. You nod but you’re still perplexed, so the reason was just the crowd not cheering loud enough?

 _‘Bokuto, really?’_ Was all you thought to yourself before shaking your head and sighing out of relief. If it was that simple then we would have fixed this problem way faster than expected. 

“Scream louder, alright?” Anahori looks at you as he returns the water bottle you handed to him. It was as if he needed you specifically to scream louder. You smile and nod one last time before Anahori runs off and comes back to the court. 

_________

“Fukurodani! Fukurodani! Fukurodani!”

As the game progresses you can’t help but not follow what the junior requested, you had simply told the cheerleaders to shout louder as a request of the team. It was louder but Bokuto just wanted to hear yours over the crowd. Even if it’s just you chattering, just any sound from you. You couldn’t seem to get your voice out, wouldn’t it disturb them? Wouldn’t it block Akaashi and Bokuto’s concentration?

 _‘Why isn’t Y/N cheering?’_ Akaashi thought to himself as the game continued. 

_‘Did Anahori say it the wrong way?’_

Akaashi gets annoyed at the thought he has to deal with two idiots, one idiot he has been with since they were wearing diapers, and another idiot who is a baby. After the opposing team scores another point, he takes the opportunity to look at you with an annoyed face and you start to get shivers from the stare he was giving you. 

**_‘Do your one job, Y/N’_** He thinks to himself and it seems as if his navy blue orbs conveyed the message as you gulp down nervously and nod. Akaashi doesn’t care if you break his concentration. He needs Bokuto back, the team needs Bokuto back. 

You take a deep breath to prepare to let out a voice you were holding in. You see the team was already in formation. You take a look at the scores

_‘8-5, that’s not good. At this rate Bokuto might never make a comeback, I have to do this’_

**“DON’T GIVE UP YET GUYS! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!”**

Bokuto and the others freeze, Akaashi starts to relax, you finally did it. Bokuto looks at the crowd one more time and sees you waving and smiling. His mood lightens up in an instant. All the sadness and worry were suddenly replaced with excitement and the adrenaline rush he used to have, so you were there after all this time. 

“Akaashi-kun, toss to me, and give your cousin one hell of a game,” Bokuto smirks the team spirit is suddenly lifted, the tension that was once there suddenly disappeared. The team suddenly wasn’t like dealing patch of high schoolers, it was suddenly like dealing with a dynasty of a mafia group. 

_‘He’s back’_  
________

The game was like a wind blowing through beautiful scenery. It was that marveling to look at, like you were looking at paradise. All of a sudden, Fukurodani takes the second set with 22-25; a third set was bound to happen and Bokuto has never been so energized.

“AGAASHEE~ DID YOU SEE THAT STRAIGHT?” Bokuto shouts for everyone to hear, Pointing at the place where the ball landed at the other side of the court

“Yes, I did, Bokuto-san, nice kill,” Akaashi simply says before drinking from the Tumblr that was handed to him by one of the managers.

Bokuto looks at you in the crowd. You give him a small smile. He smiles and waves a hand while shouting the words; “ONE MORE SHOUT FOR US, WILL YA?” The whole crowd hears the words and you turn into a red tomato as the fangirls snicker at you, how you changed the game and how you were noticed by their favorite player. 

The team however was either just drinking or teasing Bokuto that his crush finally came. Akaashi however, needed to hit Bokuto at the nape to remind Bokuto that he embarrassed his setter’s cousin.

The break is over and Bokuto will be serving. The referee blows his whistle and makes a signal so that Bokuto could serve. The thing is, Bokuto is not even preparing to serve, he’s just holding the ball. He’s not even in the position to be serving. 

_‘What is Bokuto waiting for?’_ Akaashi thinks to himself as he and the other members wait in anticipation. And then Akaashi suddenly looks at Bokuto from behind who was just looking at their opponent.

 _‘You’re seriously waiting for he-‘_ Akaashi’s thoughts are cut off as you shout

**“GIVE US A NICE SERVE, BOKUTO-SAN!!!”**

Bokuto suddenly charges and jumps. He slams the ball with great power and precision he sent the ball in between the opposing team’s libero and wing spiker. All the opponent did was look at each other and hesitate from the serve being unexpected and they were caught off-guard. Which one of the two was gonna receive Bokuto’s serve? 

In a flash, the ball hits the ground right in between the two players in the silent debate they were having. The ball breaks their silent war of staring as it catches their attention when hits the floor right in front of their eyes before it rolls on the floor. The first point went to Fukurodani.

_________

26-28, Fukurodani won the last game. Overjoyed was an understatement, you were enraptured with the turn of events. You ran to the boys that were just about to board the bus. “KEIJII~ DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND~~” You shout as you run towards the group that was now looking at you. 

“You guys did so well! You guys killed them!!” You say, patting the back of Komi, the first person you meet. The group of boys starts to crowd around you as you compliment them.

“Oya, let the girl breathe a little,” Akaashi says, breaking the group into two halves. Akaashi hugs you and you inhale the scent of his newly laundered shirt. He hugs you back then suddenly hits your nape. You yelp in pain, you look at your cousin and he says, 

“You had one job, Y/N-san,” You pull away from his arms and retort.

“I didn’t want to get murdered by you, or break your concentration or whatever,”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear the first part, anyway, someone wants to see you,” He smiles as he gestures to Bokuto from a distance, smiling at the two of you, his arms out, awaiting a hug. You run to his waiting arms and jump. 

“Catch me~,” You say as you flew yourself into Bokuto, this was a normal routine for the two of you. You jump into his arms and he catches you perfectly. It makes other people think that you two are dating every single time you do that. 

Bokuto catches you and spins you around, laughing along with you. You get a waft of his blackberry scent as he spins you around. The scene makes the members coo at your chemistry. Bokuto puts you down as you smile. “Your attacks have been phenomenal today, Bo-san!” 

Bokuto laughs at your fangirling and ruffles your hair, “Couldn’t have done it without you,” He hugs you one more time, this time a lot closer than the first hug. The closeness was starting to make you all giddy inside and your heart pulse started to spike. He sighs and breathes out a certain sentence soft enough for him to not notice he said the words but loud enough for your ears to hear. 

**_“God, I wish you were mine,”_ **

You both freeze, realizing what Bokuto just said. He releases you from his grasp and you see his whole face is red. The whole team seems to see what was going on as they saw Bokuto’s face, they start to snicker. You, on the other hand, was having a mental breakdown as the butterflies in your stomach started to make its biggest rampage. It was like letting the butterflies out of a cage.

“What did you ju—“ You were cut off by Bokuto’s little freak-out show. 

“itsnotlikethat!ImeanIreallylikedyousinceAkaashiintroducedmetoyoubutIdontwanttoruinourfrie—“ You decide to cut him off by kissing him on the right cheek. Bokuto seems to has a circuit shutdown as he processes what just happened. His right arm reaches for his cheek, the place where you softly brushed your lips with. 

“Wha- what?” You roll your eyes at how fast Bokuto manages to shut up when it came to you.

“I like you too, Bo-san,”

“Took you two long enough,” Akaashi states from behind to see the whole group was snicker and filming the two of you. Bokuto suddenly turns more red as he remembers the game that went on. "AGAASHEEE~, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR COUSIN WAS WATCHING ALL THIS TIME?" "Because you would make a scene every damn time you find out she's within your 20-meter radius," Bokuto smiles and looks at you. The captain swings an arm around your shoulders as you two walk to the entrance of the bus. He whispers to your ear,

“You'll shout louder for me, right?”


End file.
